my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf Mane
Leaf Mane is the General of Nature. She is known by her kind nature and her ability to control plants that she uses as offensive to enemies. Personality Leaf Mane is a kind pony who believes that ponies and nature can leave in harmony if each one do their part. This caused her troubles with Arbor, the King of Tress, who believed ponies and his subjects were not destined to live in peace together, as ponies continued to use trees in their own gain. She has a personality similar to Fluttershy’s, however she doesn’t have her shyness and is willing to fight if that brings peace and harmony to the ones she loves and care and to the nature she protects. When under the influence of wild magic, she becomes very instinctive, like a wild animal. Skills Leaf Mane's main power is her control over plants which she uses to attack her enemies. She can control any existing plant or creat new ones easily. Her link with nature allows Leaf Mane communicate with any kind of plant and even animals. It’s revealed Leaf Mane’s power is because she can use wood nature in elemental manipulation that allows her to combine earth and water based magic to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface. One of her other powers is her ability to regenerate herself, using the same process of photosynthesis the plants use. She can also seal the power of an enemy, using trees as vessels, as she sealed most of Nine-Tails' energy in a tree. Leaf Mane is also a great healer, being able to use healing spells that exceeds the regular ones. Her understanding of the pony biology, allows her to understand how Star’s Spiraling Star Spell works through Rothbart’s body examination, as well through the injures on Star’s right foreleg. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order She loves her brothers and sisters and would do anything for them. Description in the Series ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' The Lord of Order brings Leaf Mane to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what she does with the help of her brothers and sisters. She is the one that put the light flowers that spread the light from the towers. In "The Corrupted General", she helps Golden Paladin in his fight with Perfect Scale by distracting Scale while Mirror Coat substitute Golden Paladin by a glass clone of him. In some point, she defeats Arbor and imprisons him at the solitary of Tartarus. She also defeats Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox, after she and her brother, Golden Paladin, had sealed his power, making him smaller and weaker, sending him to Tartarus. In, "The Arrival of Sombra", she fights with her siblings and Aurora against Chrysalis and her Changelings and sypatizes with Sombra. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servent's Birth", she, Purple Smoke and Melody make Heartbeat and Mirror to tell that Golden Paladin has a crush on Aurora, but Sombra also hears that. When Sombra is attacking the kingdom, she is left with Melody and Heartbeat to take care of Golden. When Aurora is revealed to be pregnant, only Mirror Coat and Heartbeat know about this, with Leaf Mane and the other Generals left in the dark. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, her star seed, along with her siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Leaf Mane is turned into stone, where she sleeps for centuries. ''The Light Kingdom'' Her first appearance is when she is still sleeping in stone when Blue Sword finds the Light Kingdom. When she recovers her star seed, she is freed and watches the Light Kingdom recovering its former glory. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, while Blue and Luna try to awake Heartbeat from her nightmare that is affecting the Light Kingdom, Leaf Mane, the other Generals and Twilight try to stabilize the Diamond Heart. She is the third of the Generals to stop trying, unable to continue due to the fatigue. In “The Gorgon Gaze”, she, Purple Smoke, Melody and Mirror Coat go after Fury when they find the Lord of Chaos had ordered her to release her sisters and turn everypony into stone. She and Mirror Coat try to find Medusa, while Melody and Purple Smoke go recover Euryale. When Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane tell they couldn’t find Medusa, they have the idea of using Purple Smoke’s shapeshifting abilities, making him turn into a filly to approach Fury’s minions, but the General of Talent, with his powers weakened due to his filly form, fell under the Gorgons’ control and help them, along with the cheerleader fillies, to recover Medusa. She and Mirror Coat are turned into stone by the three Gorgons, but they are release, after Purple Smoke had made the three Gorgons fight to each other and turn themselves into stone. After that, Leaf Mane is the one that imprison the Gorgons. In the beginning of “The Revenge of the Trix”, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat faced Acromantula, managing to win and to imprison him in the prison-book. When the Trix starts to attack Equestria, Leaf Mane, along with Golden Paladin and Melody, goes after Stormy. While Golden Paladin was distracting Stormy, she and Melody overpower her and Golden Paladin manages to imprison her. In “The Return of the Sirens”, after Melody loses her voice, she, Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat go deal with a villain alert in Vanhoover where they find out it’s the Sirens. They try to fight them, but they are easily subdued by their voices.Then, the Sirens use the three Generals to subdue the royals so they can’t interfere in their plan to recover their old power. When Adagio, Aria and Sonata are defeated by Twilight, her friends and Melody, they are freed from their spell. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Leaf Mane battles Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox that can control fire, saving both Shadow Claw and Thunder Night, and is able to defeat him. However, before she can imprison him in the prison-book, the Lord of Chaos saves Kitsune. In the Light Kingdom, Leaf Mane passes out after Arbor had weakened her matrix, which is located in the heart of the Everfree Forest. When Arbor has the other Generals, as well as Twilight and her friends, trapped by his leech roots, Leaf Mane arrives and his able to convince him Nature is not all about plants, but also animals, telling him they can live in harmony. In that moment, Kitsune arrives and puts her matrix on fire, weakening her even more and also Arbor. Fortunately, Arbor, realizing his mistakes, sacrifices himself to become Leaf Mane's new matrix, asking Twilight and her friends to use the Elements of Harmony to transformer the matrix's power to him. After that, Leaf Mane recovers her powers again and then mourn Arbor's sacrifice. In "A Queen a Little Off", Leaf Mane, along with the other Generals and Twilight, fights the Queen of Hearts and the Card Guard at the Well of Wonder. All finished when Celestia manages to recover Purple Smoke's heart and release him from the Queen of Hearts control, enable him of taking her heart and then imprison her in the prison-book. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", she, along with Purple Smoke, Heartbeat and Melody, patrols the borders of the Crystal Empire in order to make sure the Wraith didn't go further if he released himself from the Mirror Realm. In "Prison-Book Escape", Leaf Mane helps in fighting the dragons that are invading Equestria under the Dragon King's control. She, along with the others, fights the Dragon King and he is defeated and imprisoned by Golden Paladin. However, all this was a distraction while the Lord of Chaos manages to get life cells from the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", the Snow Queen is released by the Lord of Chaos and she starts to spread her influence over Equestria. As Nature is the first to resent and as Arbor, now Leaf Mane's matrix, is frozen by Ingrid's magic, Leaf Mane is weakened and stays in the Light Kingdom, while the others go to the Crystal Empire to stop her. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight and she releases Equestria from her domain, Leaf Mane recovers her powers. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Leaf Mane is with Arbor, watering him, while telling him about Ingrid. However, Scale appears and his able to defeat her and take her light, turning her into a black stone statue. She is recovered by Mirror Coat and taken back to the Light Kingdom. She is restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Leaf Mane attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", she is present when the Lord of Order says that Star Knight will become the next Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails. After Golden Paladin brings Nine-Tails, she returns to him half of his energy before his older brother can seal him inside Star Knight. In "The Power of Seeing", Leaf Mane and the others face Pandora when she tries to get her box again, witnessing how Star Knight reforms her. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", Leaf Mane agrees with Mirror Coat ideia about sending Star Knight to a school at the Enchanted Forest. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", before going to Canterlot, Leaf Mane went to her matrix's cave where she waters Arbor, talking with him about Star's birthday. When she gets out, the General of Nature meets with Grogar, Ulysses and Adagio, who are able to subdue her and infect her with wild energy, that turns Leaf Mane into her evil self. Then, Adagio uses her voice to control her, making her creat a dome of roots around the place where Star's birthday party is being held and also creating a cage of roots to Twilight, Blue and Shining. When Golden Paladin and the other Generals finally find her and Adagio, they fight Leaf Mane in order to distract her, except for Melody who fights Adagio. When Adagio flees, the Generals are able to subdue her with Melody's help and Heartbeat is able to purify her, who then proceeds to make the roots disappear. Later, she visits Star along with Heartbeat at his room in the Canterlot castle and they give him a good Timberwolf, using Heartbeat's magic to give it life instead of wild magic. In "One-Tail in Danger", she takes care of Blue's wounds and reassures him Star, thanks to Nine-Tails' energy, is recovering very fast. In “The Price of Power”, after treating Star Knight, Leaf Mane afterwards performs an autopsy on Rothbart's body, examining the damage that Star's new Spiraling Star Spell did to it. From the cellular damage Rothbart received, Leaf Mane concludes that the Spiraling Star Spell is as dangerous to Star as it is to his opponents and should therefore not be used again. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies